Sick Rose
by She-Thinks-He's-Foxy
Summary: When Rose falls mysteriously ill it's up to the Doctor to find a cure. Lots of cute fluff ahead.


The Doctor walked into the kitchen of the TARDIS, surprised to see Rose up, and quietly sipping a cup of tea at the table.

"Well you're up early," he said setting his sonic down on the table as he walked over to the counter and picked up a banana. He tossed the banana in the air, caught it, and gave her a thoughtful look.

"So I was thinking today we could go visit the-," he started, but a fit of coughing from Rose interrupted him. He looked at Rose who was huddled under a large blanket. Her hair was a mess, and she looked pale.

"Rose are you feeling ok?" the Doctor asked opening his banana and taking a bite.

"Yeah I feel fine," Rose lied stifling another cough.

The Doctor frowned and felt her forehead with his free hand.

"You're burning up Rose," he exclaimed. Panic gripped his hearts. He had never dealt with a sick human before. What if something was seriously wrong with her? How would he even know?

"Doctor it's just the flu," Rose said observing the panicked look that was slowly taking over his face.

"You should be in bed, resting," He continued ignoring her comment, and instead rambling on about how fragile humans were compared to Time Lords.

Rose set her cup of tea down on the table. She knew he was worried. He always rambled when he was worried.

"Doctor I said i'm fine," she persisted frowning at him. The Doctor relaxed a little at her words, and continued eating his banana in brooding silence.

"So where did you say we were going today?" she asked suppressing a shiver as she pulled her blanket around her a little tighter.

"Well I was thinking we could go to Barcelona!" he said rambling on again. "I know I promised you I would take you a long time ago but then there were the cyberman, the incident at the school, Cassandra taking over your body….".

The Doctor paused, caught by his own stream of thoughts for a moment as he relived all those moments in his head. He had come so close to loosing Rose in all those moments. All that had led up to him finally realizing he couldn't live with out his beautiful pink and yellow human. He had asked her to be his girlfriend. It felt a little silly to say he had a girlfriend, but it made her happy, and their relationship had finally moved past the 'friend' line he had drawn so long ago.

"Anyways," he said jerking himself out of his memories and throwing the banana peal in his hand away. "Allons-y Rose Tyler!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The Doctor and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS into the bright, foreign sun. The TARDIS had landed on the planet Barcelona in the year five thousand.

"Brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed as he gazed around at all of the beautiful city scape that bordered the sea.

Rose smiled as she looked at her spiky haired lover in his blue tee-shirt and khaki shorts. He looked handsome just like always. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and gave her a cheeky smile.

"Well Ms. Tyler shall we check into our hotel?" he said waging his eyebrows at her.

Rose giggled and nodded at him.

"Oh wait let me get my bags first."

She ran back into the TARDIS to her room, and shut the door. She leaned against it and slumped to the floor clutching her stomach. A few minutes went by, and the pain passed leaving her feeling cold, and nauseous. It had taken all her effort to mask the pain from the Doctor. The pain in her stomach had started soon after the fever, and the fever had started a few days ago. With a grunt of effort she got up and walked to the bathroom in her room. She opened the cabinet and took out a bottle of fever reducer, and a bottle of pain medication. Her hands shook as she took a swig of liquid fever reducer, and two pain pills. She turned the faucet on and gulped down a few mouthfuls of cold water. A tired sigh slid out of her lips as she made her way back to her bedroom and began pulling clothes out of a magnificent dresser.

The TARDIS had given her a pink room filled with elegant furniture, and the comfiest bed she had ever slept in. Plus the Doctor had given her full access to the TARDIS' wardrobe. Once her bag was packed she opened the door, and made her way back down the hallway to the console room. A wave of dizziness made her drop her bags, and grasp the console to keep from falling over.

"Rose are you comin-," the Doctor stopped when he saw Rose clutching the console so hard her knuckles had turned white. "Rose?"

"I-i'm fine," Rose stammered releasing her death grip on the console, and stooping to pick up her bags. The Doctor rushed to take the bags from her.

"I got them Rose," he said hoisting her duffle bag over one shoulder and a small backpack over the other. He gave her a searching look to which she just shook her head.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "Now come on lets go check out this hotel you keep bragging on."

Before the Doctor could respond Rose strode out the doors of the TARDIS. The Doctor sighed and followed. Rose never seemed to make things easy on him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Oh Doctor it's beautiful!" Rose exclaimed as she looked around the room the Doctor had reserved for them.

The room was large with elegant blue wallpaper covered in small pink roses. Several paintings of breath taking sunsets covered the walls, and a large master bed was in the very center of the room. A sliding glass door led out to a balcony overlooking the ocean.

"Rose come look," the Doctor whispered taking her hand and leading her out onto the balcony.

The sight was magnificent. Two golden moons with rings around them hung in the purple-blue sky turning the ocean into a pallet of colors. Wispy pink clouds drifted lazily through the sky. Rose sighed at the sight, and the Doctor wrapped his arm around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Traveling with you, I love it," Rose whispered. The Doctor kissed her cheek.

"So do I."

They stood there for a few more minutes watching the twin moon rise higher in the sky before walking hand in hand back to the bedroom.

"So I was thinking dinner at this little restaurant I know on the waterfront," The Doctor said sitting on the edge of the bed. Rose sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Rose what's wrong," the Doctor growled softly. He moved away and placed his hands on either side of Roses face forcing her to look at him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise as he felt her burning face.

"I'm fi-," Rose tried to say, but the Doctor cut her off.

"Don't lie to me Rose Tyler," he said forcefully.

Rose fell silent as she stared into his warm brown were filled with love even though his words were sharp.

"I've just been feeling a little bit sick… and my I've had this pain in my stomach for a few days," she explained.

The Doctor released his hold on her face and gently took her hand.

"What can I do to help?" he whispered. "I've never studied about human sicknesses, or had much experience with them," he began, "Well, that's not entirely true. There was the time I landed during the black plague. Nasty stuff Rose. People dying everywhere and- "

Rose cut him off before he could continue. "Really I think I'll be fine I just need a little rest and I'll be right as rain!"

The Doctor nodded slowly and Rose could tell he was still worried, but he made no more protests.

"I'll just take a nap and then tonight we can go to that restaurant," Rose concluded.

The Doctor remained quiet, but nodded again as Rose laid down on the bed.

"I'm gonna go back to the TARDIS for a while," the Doctor concluded as Rose closed her eyes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Hey fellow fanfic readers! I'm uploading the first chapter of this shorter fanfic i'm doing so that you'll have something to read while I slowly type away at my big project! Right now I'm aiming for about 5 chapters on this one. Tell me what you think, and if you see anything that could use some help! Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
